iotaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Elections in Eastonia
For information on Eastonian government and politics, see the Government and politics section of the Eastonian Federation article. This article lists results for presidential and federal parliamentary elections in the [[Eastonian Federation|'Eastonian Federation']]' '''aswell as any other elections that may have officially calculated results. These are sorted under which year or general era the election(s) took place in. ''Keep in mind that while elections are technically held once every century in general, the frequency of elections does not match the usual New Calendar time scale since Gurra wouldn't have any time to do anything else if he calculated elections every 50 in-game days or so. You will also notice that the same politicians appear to be alive for several centuries, this is mostly because of an unwillingness to continuously develop new characters and you can think of them more as family names or abstract representations of characters. 8th century Presidential election C. K. Gurra (APL) won the presidential election. Parliamentary election This election was the most successful to date for the Alliance for Peace and Love and the Social Justice Party, and is the only one where a single party has won more than 1/3 of the total seats. Ninja Cow (SJP) was elected Speaker of Austramot. 11th century Presidential election C. K. Gurra (APL) won the presidential election. Parliamentary election While the APL won the presidency, the EDP-Federalist opposition won a plurality of seats in parliament and Mona Cheval (FP) was elected Speaker of Austramot. Early 13th century Presidential election C. K. Gurra (APL) won the presidential election. Parliamentary election This was the first election in which the DCU participated, following the integration of Dalhem into Westonia. Ninja Cow (SJP) was elected Speaker of Austramot. Late 13th century General elections were called near the end of the 13th century following the admission of Oceania as a state in the federation. Presidential election Cho Kola (EDP) won the presidential election, marking the first time a candidate from another party than the APL won. Political experts have later linked this to a greater international pattern of a political change in the Panzerian Civil War era. Parliamentary election This election set many records as the Federalists won their biggest share of seats ever, while it yielded record low results for the APL, DCU and EDP alike. A new party, the Panzerian Unionists, entered Austramot aswell. Mona Cheval (FP) was elected Speaker of Austramot. 14th century Presidential election Parliamentary election The Panzerian Unionists gained a seat and this was their best election in history. Ninja Cow (SJP) was elected Speaker of Austramot. 15th century Parliamentary election Special elections to Austramot were held following constitutional reform expanding the legislature from 42 to 49 seats. Only the 7 new seats were up for election, with outcomes reflected in the Change column of the table below. The Eastonian Democrats were the big winners of this special election, taking home 3 of the 7 new seats. Ninja Cow (SJP) continued in his role as Speaker. 16th century The first elections of the 16th century were held in the aftermath of the 15th century economic crisis which had a strong impact on the political climate. Presidential election Nolanio Gurra (APL) won the second round of this presidential election against independent candidate Kurra Nollayhdeksän, CEO of Eastonian Industries, after the shocking eliminiation of sitting President Cho Kola (EDP) when she came in third in the first round. Parliamentary election Ninja Cow (SJP) was re-elected as Speaker of Austramot. 1607 Voter turnout in the 1607 general election was 83%. Presidential election Power shifted back to the Eastonian Democrats in the 1607 election with Cho Kola being elected President, who formed an EDP-FP-RUP coalition cabinet. Arion Vattuman (RUP) was appointed Minister of Culture. Parliamentary election The Radical Unionist Party entered Austramot while their old mother party, the Panzerian Unionists, lost their seat. Johanna Kå (EDP), the first Eastonian of Seri descent to hold political office, was elected Speaker of Austramot. Gubernatorial elections Mona Cheval (FP) was elected Governor of Westonia. Late 17th century Parliamentary election Special elections to Austramot were held in all Westonian constituencies following a redrawing of the electoral map in the late 17th century. 17 seats were up for election. Following this election, President Cho Kola dismissed her cabinet and formed a new coalition government with the Federalists and the Social Justice Party. Johanna Kå (EDP) continued in her role as Speaker, and Ninja Cow (SJP) was appointed Minister of Infrastructure. Early 18th century Presidential election Cho Kola (EDP) was reelected as President and continued to govern in a three-party coalition with the Federalists and the Social Justice Party. Parliamentary election As the result of a compromise between the government and the opposition, Akzelius Gurra (APL) was elected Speaker of Austramot. Gubernatorial elections Mona Cheval (FP) was reelected as Governor of Westonia. 1793 Presidential election Cho Kola (EDP) was once again reelected as President. She reformed her coalition cabinet with Ninja Cow (SJP) as Vice President since his party had become the second largest of the three government parties in parliament. Parliamentary election The extension of the Westerland Monorail to Zeresterport was identified as a major cause for the Social Justice Party's explosive growth in support, since investing in rail infrastructure had been one of their primary campaign promises in previous elections. Meanwhile, the Federalists hit a record low result winning only 16.3% of seats. Johanna Kå (EDP) was elected Speaker of Austramot by the parliamentary majority. Gubernatorial elections Akzelius Gurra (APL) was elected Governor of Westonia, the first to hold this position that isn't either Federalist or non-partisan.